


release the fire (crackers)

by thundergirl408



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Tony Stark, Established Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/F, Femslash, Fourth of July, Hidden Camera, It's Captain America's birthday, Liho is a good cat, M/M, Might make this a series involving femslash ships, Multi, One-Shot, Pranks, Protective Natasha Romanov, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Steve Rogers is a good boyfriend, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, and Tony has an idea, firecrackers, maria hill is tired of everyone's shit, prank gone wrong, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundergirl408/pseuds/thundergirl408
Summary: It's the Fourth of July and Tony Stark has an idea for a prank. He enlists the help of Clint, and his boyfriend Steve, who reluctantly helps out.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	release the fire (crackers)

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story - I've had this idea in my head since July 4th, 2019, and finally, I am getting it out on paper. Hope you enjoy!

Ah, the Fourth of July. America’s birthday, wherein 1776, the Continental Congress declared that the Thirteen Colonies were now united and free states, thus the creation of the name, the United States. But that’s not all the Fourth of July celebrated on that day because, in 1918, Steve Rogers was born.

Steve Rogers. Captain America. Earth’s first superhero who had been frozen in the ice for 70 years and not aged a day in his life. Not only was he Earth’s first superhero, but he was also an Avenger. And being an Avenger meant that Steve had to deal with his teammates’ antics, usually Tony and sometimes Clint.

But today, Steve was dealing with both of them. And to make things worse, it was his birthday. Yet, for some unknown reason, Tony decided it’d be funny to mess with Natasha, his teammate and friend, and her girlfriend, Maria. And Tony being Tony, he decided to enlist the help of Clint, Natasha’s best friend.

Their idea was simple; Steve would set up the hidden camera in their bedroom, while Clint and Tony would get the firecrackers and the bowl to put them in. Yep, they were doing a dumb firecracker prank on Natasha and Maria, because, according to Tony, it was his boyfriend’s birthday and they had slept in.

So why not wake them up with a little harmless fun and some firecrackers, huh?

“Babe, are you sure this is a good idea?” Steve asked Tony for the millionth time as they made their way down to Nat and Maria’s bedroom. “Nat’s been out on missions lately, and probably needs some peace and quiet,”

Tony turned around to face him, carrying the bowl filled with firecrackers. “Look, all I need for you to do is go in there, set up the camera, and walk out. And as your birthday gift, I shall take the blame for it all,”

“As will I,” Clint butted in, going over to stand next to Tony. “Come on, Cap. Nat’s gonna get her peace and quiet either way. And besides, we wouldn’t be doing this if we didn’t know that it’d be safe and all,”

“He’s got a point,” Tony agreed, before putting a hand on Steve’s cheek. “Come on, honey. For me? It’ll be safe, and while they’ll be pissed, I don’t think Nat or Maria are going to kill me for pulling a prank…”

Steve sighed, giving in. “Fine, I’ll set up the hidden camera,” Tony grins and pecks Steve’s lips. “But that’s it. Anything else, any other antics, and I’m out. You two can deal with Nat and Maria yourself after that,”

Clint gives him a smile. “Don’t worry, we can handle ourselves,” he looks at Tony. “Now, come on. We’re almost to their room,” Clint stops, his voice becoming quiet. “And keep your voices down from here,”

The two men nod, following Clint down the hallway silently. After a few moments of walking, they stop in front of Natasha and Maria’s door. Quietly, Steve opens the door, making little noise as Tony and Clint follow behind him. On the bed, he sees Natasha, her arms wrapped around Maria’s waist as she sleeps.

At the foot of the bed, he sees Liho, their cat, and turns to Tony, pointing at the cat. Tony shakes his head and then turns to Clint, who then sees Liho as well. Clint mouths something that looks like, “Pick up the cat and hand her to me”, and Steve does, picking up the furry animal and handing it to Clint.

To their utter horror, the cat hisses, and the three men wince, praying that Natasha and Maria wouldn’t wake up. Thankfully, they don’t and Clint steps out of the room silently, going to put Liho somewhere safe. During that, Steve sets up the hidden camera, while Tony prepares to light off the firecrackers.

Once Clint gets back, he sees that Steve has set up the hidden camera and gives him a thumbs-up. Not just for his work, but for where he put it at; the bookshelf. Steve smiles, although Clint can’t see it in the dark, and starts the recording. At that moment, Clint and Tony light their respective firecrackers and run.

Steve barely makes it just before the firecrackers start going off. Instantly, he hears a barrage of curses, both in Russian and American. Looking into the bedroom, he sees Natasha on top of Maria, seemingly protecting her from the firecrackers. Clint and Tony see it too, and it just makes them laugh even more.

“I knew she topped!” Clint speaks through his laughter. “I…I didn’t believe it, but…but I knew it, man!”

Observing the scene in front of him, Steve notices the form of a slightly shaking Maria and shakes his head disapprovingly, turning to Tony, whose eyes are filled with tears from laughing. “Hill’s shaking,”

Tony’s face falls, and the laughter stops, just as the firecrackers do. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit, I forgot,”

“Forgot what?” Clint questions, apparently not hearing what Steve said.

Tony sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Hill’s got some PTSD from her military days…”

“You’re damn right she does,” A very angry looking Natasha stands in the doorway. “You idiot. What the hell were you thinking, doing something that goddamn stupid? You know she has PTSD, Stark. You do!”

Tony held his hands up in front of him. “Hey, I forgot, okay? Honestly, I did. I thought it’d be fun to do!”

“You thought wrong!” Natasha snarls, her breathing becoming heavy as she stomps up to Tony angrily.

“Nat,” Clint intervenes. “It wasn’t meant to trigger her, okay? It’s…it was just a stupid prank, okay?”

Steve shakes his head, turning to Nat. “I’m sorry, Nat. I told them it was a bad idea, but they didn’t listen to me. And I’m sorry that I also set up the hidden camera in your bedroom and that Clint moved Liho----“

“Liho?” Natasha turns to Clint, all her anger forgotten about. “Where is she? Is she safe? Is she okay?”

“Whoa,” Clint calmly cuts her off. “First, Liho is safe, yes. Secondly, I put her in my room. She’s fine,”

Natasha nods, seemingly satisfied by Clint’s decision. “Thank you. I mean, you’re still an asshole for this, but----“

“I know,” he gives her a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Nat. We just wanted to have fun and play a prank on you,”

“It’s fine,” Maria comes out of the bedroom then, going to stand next to Natasha. “It wasn’t that bad,”

Tony looks between him, Clint, and Steve. “Sorry, who are you talking to? There’s more than one of us,”

“Not you,” Maria turns to Clint. “Or you,” she turns to Steve. “Steve, I know you were roped into this by Tony and Clint, so I forgive you,” she turns back to Tony and Clint. “Gentleman, you must be punished,”

Clint whines, turning to Natasha, who has a smirk on her face. “Oh come on. Please, Nat? Talk to her?”

Natasha turns to Maria, still smirking. “You hear something, Masha? I don’t hear anything, do you?”

“Nope,” Maria replies, then turns to Steve. “Steve, do you hear anything?”

Steve turns to look at Clint and Tony. Tony has a guilty look in his eyes, but beyond that look, there’s a smile in his eyes. Clint looks the same, although he looks more amused than guilty. “Not at all, ma’am,”

“I see,” Maria faces Clint and Tony. “You two, for this, will be Nat and I’s personal assistants for a week,”

Tony gives her an incredulous look. “What? You can’t do that! This is my tower, and I let you live here!”

“Actually, she can,” Steve ignores the betrayed look Tony gives him. “What? She’s the Deputy Director!”

He groans. “Fine, I’ll be your personal assistant for a week. But can I at least celebrate Steve’s birthday?”

“Sure,” Maria said. “But starting tomorrow morning, you’re both going to do what we tell you, okay?”

Tony and Clint nod, and this time, Natasha speaks. “Now go. All three of you, and celebrate. And bring Liho back to our room and take this,” she holds up the hidden camera and gives it to Steve. “Go. Now,”

The three men walk, more like _run_ away, and Natasha closes the door, turning to Maria with a smile. “I can’t wait for Tony and Clint to be our personal assistants. Imagine what little what we have to do now,”

“Yeah,” Maria reaches up and cups Natasha’s cheek. “Well, I don’t think we’re getting much sleep now,”

“I agree,” Natasha plants a kiss to Maria’s lips. “Come shower with me? I feel really dirty right now…”

“I thought you’d never ask,”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and if you did, please let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
